Margaret: el secreto Malfoy
by Sirem Black
Summary: [TERMINADO] Margaret es la hermana chiflada de Draco, regresa a casa para atormentarlo y hacerle ver su lado bueno. Ella oculta un terible secreto... pero Draco... espero comentarios!
1. Margaret

Margaret  
  
Hacía poco que había llegado de Hogwarts; como de costumbre, nadie lo esperaba en casa, sólo algunos elfos lo recibían... iba a subir las escaleras, cuando de la cocina salió la voz de su madre, llamándolo.  
  
"Draco, veo que ya llegaste" le dijo en un tono no muy maternal "Antes que subas a tu habitación, quería decirte que Margaret vendrá en dos semanas... Al parecer, El Profeta se ha internacionalizado" al decir 'El Profeta', volteó el rostro cerrando los ojos, como si fuera lamentable e intrascendente.  
  
"¿Y a mi qué con que venga o no?... He escuchado lo suficiente de ella como para..." pero fue interrumpido por la exclamación y la mirada de reproche de su madre.  
  
"¡No hables así de Margaret!... No tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a expresarte así de ella"  
  
"Lo siento madre" dijo sin parecer sentirlo en absoluto, se dio media vuelta pero ella lo volvió a llamar.  
  
"Quiero que seas amigable y respetuoso con ella... a muy pesar de lo que piense tu padre" le dijo mirándolo profundamente  
  
"Está bien, madre... lo intentaré"  
  
"Muy bien!" y en su rostro se dibujó lo que sería una sonrisa, le dio un abrazo poco maternal y siguió su camino.  
  
Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue echarse en su cama ni bien lo hizo se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente al despertarse, tomó un baño antes de bajar a desayunar. En la larga y señorial mesa sólo estaban madre e hijo. No hablaban mucho, por lo que la casa siempre estaba silenciosa.  
  
Así pasaron los días entre la monotonía y la tranquilidad de la mansión Malfoy. Todo era tan apacible, equilibrado y perfecto, que nadie sospecharía nunca que el desorden asaltaría su pasividad.  
  
Dos semanas después, una fila de elfos esperaban a la puerta. Narcisa estaba detrás de ellos, criticándoles su forma de pararse y la suciedad de hollín que desprendían... Margaret debería llegar en cualquier momento. "Porqué no llega?" exclamaba la sra. Malfoy "Se está retrasando mucho"  
  
"A lo mejor ya ni viene" dijo una voz al lado de la chimenea, era Draco quien permanecía ahí sin impacientarse.  
  
"Ella vendrá" dijo en un tono terminante, pero ya parecía perder seguridad.  
  
"Quizá papá tenía razón al decir que..." había empezado pero escuchaba ruidos dentro de la chimenea, luego un ruido sordo indicó que alguien se había dado de bruces contra el piso.  
  
"Margaret!" exclamó Narcisa corriendo hacia ella "Margaret, estás bien?"  
  
"Oh, si, gracias, no te preocupes, estoy bien!" respondió una voz algo juguetona, pero su rostro adolorido, y su nariz sangrante decían todo lo contrario.  
  
Era una chica de piel blanca pálida, rubia con el cabello largo y de ojos grises, por sus facciones se podría decir que tendría al menos 18 años, ya que no era tan alta y era muy delgada, con el rostro bien perfilado; además de un aspecto algo aniñado. Había heredado la hermosura de su madre, con la diferencia que ella no tenía la nariz fruncida como si todo le diera asco; en lugar de eso su rostro era muy jovial y risueño.  
  
"¿Dracky?" le preguntó sonriente después de limpiarse el sangrado nasal "¿Dracky eres tú?" él no respondió, en vez de eso sus pálidas mejillas adoptaron un color escarlata "No puedo creerlo, has crecido mucho!... y mira qué guapo estás!"  
  
"No me llames así, como lo dijiste antes, he crecido" le dijo en un tono frío.  
  
"Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo... mírame ahora: 23 años... pero para mí siempre serás el pequeño Dracky" le dedicó una sonrisa "¿No me darás un abrazo?"  
  
"¿Es cierto lo que dice papá?" soltó sin poderse contener más "¿Estás en Rumania... trabajando... con dragones y mezclándote con muggles y... sangresucias?" le dijo mirándola casi con desprecio, por su rostro apareció la primera mirada severa desde que había llegado a la casa, a Draco le recordó su papá cuando estaba molesto.  
  
"Estoy en Rumania, trabajando con dragones y conviviendo con personas... y déjate de ideas tontas, que trabajar no es malo, por el contrario, te dignifica el esfuer..."  
  
"Entonces es cierto... no quería creer a papá... ¿tanto has cambiado?... Tú no eres Margaret, tú no eres mi hermana!... Ella cuidaba su apellido, su dignidad y tú has caído muy bajo!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"No, mamá... déjalo"  
  
"Iré a mi habitación, no tengo nada que hacer aquí" se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.  
  
Margaret lo vio irse, y al darse la vuelta descubrió que su madre la miraba de arriba abajo. "Son ropas muggles, ¿te gustan?" le preguntó con una media sonrisa culpable; pero por la expresión en la cara de Narcisa se notaba claramente que no le gustaban nada.  
  
+++  
  
"Si, en Rumania, vivo con muggles, los Rickerson, son unos ancianos muy amables: nos permiten tener a los dragones bebés en sus tierras. Sus nietos son mitad magos, son muy colaboradores con las faenas. Se han ganado unas buenas quemaduras, pero pueden inmovilizar fácilmente a los dragones adultos. Aunque sean adolescentes, y mitad magos, saben utilizar muy bien la magia. Mira yo también tengo una quemadura" y le enseñó su brazo izquierdo, en toda su piel blanca, había una mancha. Narcisa la miró horrorizada.  
  
"Pero puedes arreglar eso, déjame, yo lo haré" dijo sacando su varita  
  
"No mamá" le respondió al tiempo que ocultaba su brazo "Ya lo intenté... no saldrá... además no quiero que se borre, es una marca que demuestra que hago lo que me gusta y que soy feliz" y le dirigió una sonrisa muy bien disimulada.  
  
N/A: Hola!... bueno antes que nada decirles que no sé qué demonios me pasó. es el primer fic que hago de este personaje. y simplemente aun no puedo creerlo. no es que lo odie, pero es tan. . . (no encuentro palabras).  
  
Claro, pero respeto las demas opiniones, hay a quienes les gusta (ahora estoy pensando en cierta mexicana amiga mía. no Maga! no me refiero a ti!). En fin, este fic va dedicado a aquellas personas que al igual que mi amiga(insisto que no es Maga) creen que Draco es adorable. ¿O.o? 


	2. Lagrimas

Lágrimas  
  
*knock* *knock* Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la lectura de Malfoy.  
  
"¿Quién es?"  
  
"La vieja Inés que te pateará el trasero" le contestó una voz juguetona.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó de malas ganas.  
  
"¿Podrías por favor, abrirme... es muy incómodo hablarle a la puerta"  
  
Cuando ella entró se quedó mirando todo el cuarto. "Sabes, necesita retoques... es muy... ordenado"  
  
"¿Y qué querías encontrar? ¿Un cuchitril como, de seguro, hay en donde vives?"  
  
"Dracky" ella empezó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Draco "Te agradecería mucho si dejas de agredir a las personas con las que vivo" No le contestó, sólo se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su cama, abriendo el libro como si quisiera retomar la lectura.  
  
Ella se sentó a su lado y le quitó el libro. "No me has dirigido la palabra desde que llegué Dracky" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Tenemos que hablar, realmente lo necesitamos"  
  
"¿Hablar?... ¿De qué? No veo ninguna necesidad" le contestó fríamente y volteó sus ojos "Si eso era lo que querías decirme..."  
  
"¿Podrías ser más agradable?... No me extrañaría si no tuvieras amigos, sabes?" él regresó su mirada a ella, casi con furia. Pero ella permanecía inmutable "En primer lugar... perdón Dracky, perdóname por haberte dejado solo en esta cárcel... pero compréndeme... sólo tenía 17 y tú 10... yo era tan irresponsable e impulsiva(que no quiere decir que no lo sea ahora) y tú tan pequeño" Luego ella parecía evocar recuerdos...  
  
"Por suerte pude acabar Hogwarts, nunca fui buena en las materias, sólo lo era en cuidado de criaturas mágicas... y en D.A.O. Además ya era mayor de edad, y quería empezar algo nuevo... pero era tan indecisa que no sabía qué quería. Pero fuera lo que fuera, tendría que ser lejos, muy lejos de aquí. La verdad, Hogwarts fue como mi verdadero hogar, aquí me sentía completamente extraña y fuera de lugar. Simplemente todo este lujo y esta tranquilidad monótona no era para mí."  
  
"Fue entonces cuando seguí mi destino, la más sentida en todo esto fue mamá. En cuanto a nuestro padre, no le importó mucho que digamos... total, años atrás que ya no le importaba. Al principio era la chica más feliz del mundo: era libre. Pero después todo se me vino encima, de pronto me encontré sola y desprotegida, sin nadie a mi lado, ningún apoyo. No podía regresar, papá me lo advirtió al cruzar la puerta de la casa"  
  
"No obstante, estuve a punto de hacerlo varias veces... en primer lugar por que te extrañaba, y quería saber lo que papá hacía contigo... pero tuve el alivio que entraras a Hogwarts y estarías lejos de esta casa. Él no es un hombre modelo que digamos..."  
  
"No hables así de mi padre" le interrumpió Draco "Todo lo que haya hecho, lo hizo por nosotros"  
  
"Ja!... No seas iluso Dracky. ¿Qué clase de padre obligaría a su hija a...?" pero se quedó callada por un momento... miró hacia abajo y luego agregó lentamente "Esta es la verdadera razón por la que dejé esta casa"  
  
Y se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y se lo enseñó a Draco  
  
"¿Una sucia quemadura de dragón?" le preguntó extrañado.  
  
"Lo de encima si es una quemadura, e hice a propósito que un ridgeback noruego lo hiciera. Pero si ves o tratas de ver profundamente... ¿no notas algo más?"  
  
Al cabo de un rato, los ojos de Draco se expandieron al ver lo que ocultaba la quemadura de dragón "Tu también eres... también eres mortífaga"  
  
"¡Claro que no!" le dijo ella alarmada "No soy una mortífaga... papá me hizo el tatuaje, pero quien-tu-sabes nunca lo llegó a tocar... porque yo no quería y además porque me alejé lo más que pude... de todos. Por más que intento borrarla, no puedo... por eso prefiero llevar la quemadura de dragón encima. Sólo espero que papá no haya tratado de hacer lo mismo contigo, eso me tenía muy preocupada. La mitad de mi vida la pasé pensando en ti y preguntándome cómo estabas"  
  
"Mentira... si de verdad te preocupara, nunca te hubieras ido"  
  
"Entiende por favor que no tenía otra salida... si hubiera estado aquí un día más; esto habría sido diferente..."  
  
"¡Claro que lo hubiera sido! ¡Tú no habrías de sentirte sola, ni yo tampoco!" al decir esto, Draco volteó la mirada.  
  
"¿Entonces, no te hubiera importado tener por hermana una cruel asesina, con una horrible marca en el brazo, y sirviente de la peor lacra viviente en el mundo?" terminó por decir ella, no soportando más y derramando una lágrima. Draco murmuró algo como   
  
Entonces, ella abrazó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, y siguió llorando. Él, completamente torpe, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
"Ya no llores..." le dijo en un tono normal, ella lo miró, él entonces cambió de tono de voz y disimuló "¡Me ensuciarás la túnica!" él espetó, ella sonrió.  
  
"Qué lindo eres Dracky!" le dijo entre lágrimas  
  
"No me llames así!"  
  
Pero ella lo volvió a abrazar antes de poder detenerla. Él hacía inútiles intentos por zafarse.  
  
A/N: Si hay algo que no puedo evitar es la cursilería. va conmigo, es como el chicle que se pega en el zapato. simplemente no puedo evitarlo, ya se darán cuenta de ello... Bueno, cualquier comentario, lo espero con los brazos abiertos. 


	3. Ese collar

Ese collar  
  
Los días seguían pasando, y Margaret trataba de llevarse mejor con Draco, aunque no se puede decir que se llevaban perfectamente bien, había mejorado bastante.  
  
"Qué demonios le has hecho a mi túnica, imbécil?!"  
  
"Oh, Vamos, Dracky... eres muy joven y simpático para andar con tonos oscuros... me recuerdas a cierto profesor de Hogwarts..."  
  
"¿qué tienes contra el profesor Snape?"  
  
"Bueno, pociones no era mi fuerte que digamos... y el profesor tiene un pésimo gusto... a decir verdad, -a pesar de que era muy joven- era un amargado.. y si sigues así, tú también lo serás!"  
  
"Mi túnica sigue azul eléctrico... podrías por favor dejarlo como era?" le dijo entre dientes con los puños apretados.  
  
"Dime, ¿tienes gusto por la vida?" le preguntó aburrida mientras volvía la túnica de Malfoy a la normalidad. "Tengo hambre... iré a las cocinas, espero que no hayan hecho nada con verduras, buaj, ¡las odio!" terminó haciendo una mueca y se dirigió hacia la cocina.  
  
No bien Draco había recomenzado su lectura cuando escuchó una explosión, al levantar la vista vio que de la cocina salían chispas de todos los colores. Corrió hacia allá esperando que no fuera lo que se imaginaba.  
  
"Oops..." fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir "Bueno, nunca he cocinado... y quise hacer un pastel de grageas"  
  
Draco miró alrededor, vio que los elfos parecían disgustados y todos ellos estaban de múltiples colores, con ese aspecto parecían payasitos. La cocina estaba echa un circo. Ella empezó a reírse de su aspecto, mientras los elfos empezaban a limpiar todo, aun con su aspecto de payasitos; Draco la veía reírse y sintió ganas de reírse también, pero algo se lo impedía... de pronto sintió que se debilitaba e iba a...  
  
"Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí!" gritó exasperada la voz de Narcisa.  
  
"Lo siento madre, sólo quise hacer un pastel de grageas. Pero creo que no me salió bien..." respondió Margarte en un tono culpable.  
  
"¿Pero te das cuenta el alboroto que has hecho? Además si quieres algo sólo diles que lo hagan" se refirió a los elfos. "Draco ve y sigue haciendo tus quehaceres"  
  
Draco salió, igual de serio como había entrado. Margaret también iba a salir, detrás de Draco, pero fue detenida.  
  
"¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes suerte que ellos limpien esto... Margaret, tenemos que hablar, ve a mi habitación... pero antes, date un baño y cámbiate."  
  
Ella así lo hizo, salió con la cabeza baja, como si la hubieran regañado.  
  
+++  
  
"Sobre que tenías que decirme, mamá?"  
  
"Tu padre... le dije que estabas aquí... y le pedí que te viera... pero... él no quiere verte, será mejor que no vayas, por ahora"  
  
"No" respondió parándose de golpe "He viajado mucho para esto, no impedirá que lo vea!"  
  
"Siéntate, por favor" ella se sentó. "Tienes que comprender que esta situación es muy difícil... simplemente no tiene los ánimos suficientes para verte y..." Narcisa siguió hablando, pero Margaret no la escuchaba, su mente vagaba...  
  
---*--- flash back  
  
"Notas impresionantes" le dijo en tono burlesco, acentuando una mueca de media sonrisa.  
  
"Hice lo mejor que pude papá..."  
  
"No me esperaba más de ti, eres una inútil, me deprimes hija"  
  
Ella agachó más la cabeza, mientras trataba de reprimir una lágrimas.  
  
"Quisiera ser lo que esperas de mí padre, lo intento.. intento ser un orgullo para los Malfoy..." Pero él parecía no escucharle, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.  
  
"No obstante... parece que tienes mejores dotes en DAO... por ende también podrías ser buena en conjuros de magia oscura... quizás no me seas tan inútil después de todo..." dijo, y sonrió como si planeara la mejor de las ideas.  
  
"Papá?..." le preguntó ella extrañada "¿A qué te refieres con...?"  
  
Pero antes de terminar, él la había sujetado de su brazo izquierdo  
  
"El señor tenebroso, estará encantado de tenerte en nuestra familia, con un poco de entrenamiento... serías una excelente... mortífaga" dijo esto último lentamente, como si la sola idea fuera el premio mayor del mundo.  
  
"No!... nunca!" le contestó tratando de zafarse inútilmente "Es muy peligroso papá!... Te he pedido más de mil veces que lo dejes!"  
  
"Estás loca?!" contestó sacando su varita "¿Perder esta gran oportunidad? ¿Sabes que el poder está más cerca de lo que imaginas? El señor oscuro regresará!"  
  
"Entonces sigue tú si quieres, pero déjame a mí en paz, yo no quiero!" le contestó sacando ella también su varita.  
  
"No sabes lo que dices, ¿acaso no quieres ser lo que espero de ti? ¿no quieres ser mi orgullo?..." él le preguntó maliciosamente  
  
"Claro que quiero!, pero no de esta forma!"  
  
"No tienes opción, esta es tu única oportunidad para honrar tu linaje... Morsdre invocus"  
  
"Expelliarmus" gritó ella al mismo tiempo que él... le lanzó un hechizo tan fuerte que lo mandó al otro lado del estudio, haciéndolo chocar contra la estantería.  
  
Pero fue demasiado tarde, su brazo izquierdo estaba en rojo ardiente, cuando la luz hubo desaparecido había una calavera en ella. Su padre estaba inconsciente, y ella no pensaba despertarlo, lo estaba maldiciendo, por suerte ese sería su último año en Hogwarts, terminaría la escuela y se iría... y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a su cuarto, esperando ansiosamente el término de las vacaciones.  
  
Su madre estaba en Francia con Bellatrix Lestrange, su hermana, por lo que nunca llegó a enterarse. Lucius no volvió a insistir, pero no dejaba de sonreír cuando veía su brazo, el cual ella siempre llevaba tapado. Y en cuanto a Draco, la seguía de un lado a otro pidiéndole que no se vaya a Hogwarts.  
  
Pero estaba decidida, se iría... total era mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que le venga en gana, aunque de vez en cuando se retractaba, pensaba en lo que sería su futuro, y no quería ser sirviente de nadie.. quería ser libre...  
  
Regresó de Hogwarts- después de un año-, ya graduada, pero con una idea en mente, y no daría marcha atrás.  
  
Muy a pesar dejó a Draco, que por ser su hermano menor era su consentido, a decir verdad era lo único que la ataba a esa casa. De no ser por él, se habría ido hace tiempo y quizás nunca hubiera terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.  
  
La despedida no fue nada fácil, su madre lloraba, mientras algunos elfos se lamentaban... Draco, de 10 años, sólo la miraba inexpresivamente, lo dejaba, a él tampoco le gustaba su casa... ella era la alegría de la casa, al menos en los veranos y navidades... ahora todo sería diferente, muy diferente.  
  
Ella cruzó la puerta, a pesar de las advertencias y amenazas de su padre, todo la tenía sin cuidado, al menos Draco iría a Hogwarts... todo estaba bien. Y se dirigió al frente, a un nuevo horizonte... la libertad.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
---*---  
  
"Margaret!" le gritó su madre, ella despertó "¿Te pasa algo hija? Estabas como ida... ¿en qué estabas pensando?"  
  
Margaret la miró a los ojos, no sabía si debía decirle lo que su padre planeó para ella... no, mejor dejarlo todo como está y no causar más problemas...  
  
"En nada mamá... sólo que iré a verlo, le guste o no"  
  
Se puso de pié y salió de la habitación, con paso seguro. Se dirigía a su cuarto, pero de repente cambió de idea y quiso ir a los jardines... a su lugar secreto.  
  
Pero descubrió que su lugar secreto ya no era tan secreto... Draco estaba ahí, bajo la sombra del enorme árbol.  
  
"Vaya! Descubriste mi lugar secreto"  
  
"Pues digamos que siempre ha sido visible"  
  
"Me refiero a... olvídalo!" le dijo y se sentó a su lado. Él no le tomó importancia, o pareció no tomarle, porque al sentir su cabeza en su hombro la miró y vio que unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban su mejilla. Aunque quiso, decidió no preguntarle nada, tampoco se molestó con el hecho de que ella se apoye en él. La seguía mirando, deseando que ella no lo descubra.  
  
---*--- flashback  
  
"¿Pero tienes que irte? ¿no te puedes quedar ni un día más?" preguntaba un Draco de 8 años, sin ninguna característica desagradable, sino todo lo contrario "Las vacaciones han sido tan cortas"  
  
"Si, Dracky, tengo que irme... aunque quiera no podré quedarme más, pero nos veremos en navidad" le contestó sonriéndole mientras empacaba lo último en su baúl. "Bueno, todo listo. Te extrañaré mucho Dacky lindo" Le dijo antes de abrazarlo de la manera más afectuosa.  
  
"Yo también, espero que el tiempo pase rápido"  
  
"¡O claro que sí!... ¿Me falta algo?... No, creo que nada..."  
  
"Si" le contestó Draco mientras se sonrojaba  
  
"¿Qué me has escondido Dracky?" ella lo miró de reojo  
  
Él sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo  
  
"Quería darte esto" le respondió, dándole un collar en el cual colgaba una pequeña flor que tenía la forma de Margarita.  
  
"Oh, Dracky, ¡es lindo!... ¡Muchas gracias hermanito!" y lo volvió a abrazar. "Bien, ahora vayamos a patear traseros este año!"  
  
"Maggie, papá dice que..."  
  
"Si, si, ya sé lo que dice papá... estudiaré, te lo prometo... pero déjame patear al menos unos cuantos, si? Tu sabes, la reputación Malfoy"  
  
fin del flashback ---*---  
  
Draco volvió en sí repentinamente, para entonces ella no tenía marca alguna en su brazo... pero... el collar... no se acordaba de él, ¿lo usaría?... la duda lo asaltó, y sin tratar de inmutarla(ella se había quedado dormida) revisó si en su cuello lo tenía. Ahí estaba, colgando y brillante. No pudo evitar sentir un algo dentro de él. Ella lo conservaba, entonces era cierto: le importaba. Y de pronto sucedió algo que él pensó que nunca volvería a hacer: sonreir. Pero de una manera diferente, esta era una sonrisa sincera.  
  
+++  
  
N/A: Hay no! Otra vez mis cursilerías. bueno creo que todo este fic va a ser de ese tipo. ¿me parece o estoy haciendo de Malfoy un personaje agradable??? .. NO sé qué me pasaaaaaaaa  
  
Buenop. byes, hasta la próxima. 


	4. El callejon Diagon

El callejón Diagon  
  
"Sabes esto es muy aburrido, te espero afuera, si? Y salió de la tienda, empezó a caminar distraídamente, viendo el callejón Diagon, ya empezaba a recordar cuando de pronto sintió un choque en el hombro y cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba en el piso, sentada.  
  
"Lo-lo siento mucho" escuchó que alguien se disculpaba, cuando alzó la vista vio a un grupo de cuatro chicos, y cuando vio alrededor, todos los libros que uno de ellos había soltado.  
  
"No, no" respondió amablemente mientras cogía la mano del pelirrojo para poder pararse "Soy yo quien lo siente, no prestaba atención..." les dirigió una sonrisa, pero ellos le respondieron con miradas extrañas, como si trataran de recordarla de haberla visto antes...  
  
Ella también los miró, preguntándose porqué le dirigían esas miradas, pero ella se centró más en Ginny  
  
"¡Pero qué linda niña!... y su hermano también" agregó al ver al chico que la había ayudado a pararse.  
  
Ron se sonrojó al escuchar que él también era 'lindo'  
  
"Pelirrojos... pecas... altos... no cabe duda que ustedes son Weasleys, no?" luego ella sonrió "No me miren así, lo sé porque trabajo en Rumania, con Charles" se ruborizó un poco al mencionarlo "¡Sería difícil no identificarlos! Ginny (la única chica) y Ronnie(el menor de los chicos)... Charly habla mucho de ustedes... pero me gustaría conocer a los gemelos, ¡dice que son un par de demonios!"  
  
Luego miró a los otros dos  
  
"Harry Potter" dijo casi en un susurro, viendo su cicatriz "Un placer conocerte... y tu eres..."  
  
"Hermione Granger" contestó un poco tímida, pero sin dejar de mirarla como si la hubiera visto antes.  
  
"Prefecta" le dijo viendo su insignia "Yo siempre quise tener una así... bueno pero eso se compensa con la insignia de mi hermanito" y luego sonrió  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Ella, hermana de quién...? Se dirigieron miradas extrañas entre ellos. Entonces quien les recordaba era...  
  
"Cuando hayas terminado de hacer vida social, Margaret, quizás podamos seguir" le dijo Draco(quien había salido de la tienda) entre dientes.  
  
"Oh, claro Dracky. Un placer chicos, espero volver a verlos" Y caminó con Draco, quien parecía querer explotar cuando ella lo llamó 'Dracky'  
  
"¿Se puede saber porqué demonios me llamaste así en frente de ellos?" le preguntó con los puños apretados "Se burlarán de mí todo el curso... ¿porqué tuviste que hacerlo Margaret?" la miró furioso.  
  
"Si tanto te molesta" le dijo en un tono triste, mientras sacaba su varita "Obliviate".. y el hechizo chocó contra los cuatro, que conversaban entre ellos "Bien, pero sólo olvidarán lo de Dracky... no quiero que se olviden de mí, entendiste?" al ver la cara de confusión y sorpresa de Draco, ella agregó "Mucha gente no mágica ve a los dragones, tenemos que borrarles la memoria, digamos que es un requisito el saber utilizar este hechizo"  
  
Seguían caminando, por el callejón Diagón. Margaret se detuvo frente a una tienda especializada en dragones. Aunque Draco también quiso entrar, no lo hizo por darle la contra.  
  
"¡Cobarde!" dijo una voz detrás de él, cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, el chico ya lo tenía sujetado por el cuello" Así que mandas a tus amigotes para hacerte el trabajo sucio, no?  
  
"No sé de qué me hablas, pero te advierto ¡Suéltame!  
  
"Ahora te haces el desentendido?" preguntó otro chico que estaba al lado  
  
"¡Déjenme en paz! No sé de qué demonios me están hablando ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!  
  
"Escucha bien, sucio Slytherin... deja de enviarnos a tus gorilotes a husmear en Ravenclaw" -y lo tiró al piso de un empujón  
  
"¡Nadie trata así a mi hermano!" amenazó ella fervientemente, blandiendo su varita, en posición de ataque. Draco quedó mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos. Los otros también la quedaron mirando... ¿su hermano? Quizás no lo hubieran creído, pero las pruebas eran muchas, su parecido era evidente.  
  
Al verla allí, con varita en mano y amenazante, no lo pensaron dos veces. Uno de ellos dio un bufido y se dio la vuelta, el otro lo siguió, no sin antes decir algo como   
  
Draco se quedó callado, no sabía si estar molesto por el hecho de haber sido defendido por una chica, además, no tenía costumbre de dar gracias. Ella, al parecer, lo entendía por que cambió de tema rápidamente.  
  
"¿Regresamos ya?... Tengo mucha hambre y mamá dijo que no comiéramos nada que no fuera de casa..."  
  
Él asintió, aun sin mirarla a los ojos, trataba de evitarla. Subieron a un carruaje y partieron a su casa. Todo estaba muy silencioso, ella trataba de entretenerse en algo, mientras él miraba a través de la ventana. Al ver su comportamiento, pensó si quizás lo molestaría un poco.  
  
"No tienes que darme las gracias Draco, en serio no tienes que hacerlo"  
  
"¡¿Y quien ha dado las gracias a qué?!"  
  
"Bueno ya que insistes..."  
  
"¡Yo no he dicho nada!"  
  
"Para servirte, cuando quieras..."  
  
Draco ya empezaba a ponerse rojo, e iba a replicar cuando ella lo interrumpió.  
  
"¿Tu harías lo mismo por mí, verdad?"  
  
Él se quedó callado, esa pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa.  
  
"No dudes que NO lo haría"  
  
"Gracias, Dracky, ¡eres tan dulce!"  
  
"¿Estás segura que ningún dragón te carbonizó el cerebro?" le preguntó mirándola incrédulo, después de haberlo llamado 'dulce'.  
  
Ella sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para responder "...Vaya Dracky, ¡felicitaciones! Primer chiste!... aunque pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, sabes?"  
  
Él sólo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, y volteó a la ventana, prefería ver la lluvia caer, antes de seguir escuchando estupideces.  
  
+++++  
  
N/A: Jeje, sorry por el retraso, pero estaba dando los toques finales a mi otro fic ;P Gracias Amaly Malfoy por haberte dado la molestia de leerlo.. ;)  
  
Bueno, pero como no me pareció que se le cambie la personalidad, la verdad lo prefiero malo.. Y malo lo dejaré. 


	5. Adios Margaret

Adiós, Margaret  
  
"¡Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?!... Fuera!... no necesito de tu lástima!... Fuera!"  
  
"Sólo vine a verte papá, me enteré de la situación. La noticia ha cruzado toda frontera... ¡Siempre te dije que era muy peligroso!" Le dijo, aferrándose a los barrotes. "Mírate ahora!... estás en una mugrienta cárcel de Azkaban... ¿Tanto ha caído tu dignidad, papá?"  
  
"No me llames así... ¡yo no soy tu padre!... eres la vergüenza de la familia... ¡la deshonra de los Malfoy!"  
  
"Te veo y no lo puedo creer, aún no puedo creerlo... Pero no te preocupes... regresaré a Rumania, y trataré de que no tengas noticias mías... regreso hoy mismo"  
  
"Me alegro mucho, no creo que pueda soportar el tenerte husmeando en mis asuntos" Ella miró al piso muy apenada, soltó sus manos de los barrotes, y estaba dispuesta a irse...  
  
"Sólo espero papá, que algún día te des cuenta de tu repugnante situación, y la maldigas!"  
  
"Lo único que maldigo es tener a alguien como tú en la familia!"  
  
"Papá, también es tu hija!" le reclamó Draco.  
  
Lucius lo miró con furia. "Cállate, Draco. Yo no tengo hijas, y tú no tienes hermanas!"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"YA FUE SUFICIENTE!!!... LÁRGUENSE LOS DOS!... EN CUANTO A TI DRACO, CREÍ QUE APREACIABAS TU SANGRE Y TU APELLIDO. TE ADVIERTO, NO ME DESHONRES" Ante tanto escándalo, se acercaron un grupo de dementores. Draco y Margaret tuvieron que abandonar la celda.  
  
De regreso a su casa, Margaret subió a despedirse de su madre, luego fue a su habitación, de donde sacó su maleta y se disponía a irse. En la sala, junto a la puerta seguía Draco, inmerso en sus pensamientos. La vio aproximarse, pero sólo se hizo a un lado y se dirigía escaleras arriba cuando...  
  
"Dracky!" escuchó esa voz inconfundible por detrás, y luego se vio envuelto por un abrazo.  
  
"No me llames así!... y suéltame, estúpida!" le contestó, haciendo poco esfuerzo por zafarse.  
  
"Sólo quería darte las gracias"  
  
"Quítateme de encima, escoria!" le volvió a gritar, otra vez sin hacer gran esfuerzo. Hubo una pausa incómoda. Luego de soltarlo, se dio la vuelta y se paró frente a él.  
  
"Te das cuenta de la situación de papá?... Piensa bien Dracky, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer..." Sus ojos empezaban a tornarse llorosos, y puso sus cálidas manos sobre las pálidas mejillas de Draco. "No te dejes llevar por tu furia... tu no eres malo!... deja de tener ese comportamiento tan absurdo!" Pero Draco la seguía mirando con sus fríos ojos. "Por favor Dracky, tu no eres malo!... piensa bien antes de actuar... te extrañaré Dra... Draco, te quiero mucho... hermanito"  
  
Luego ella se quitó el collar que tenía y lo puso entre las manos de Draco, "Cada vez que lo veas te acordarás de mí, y de lo que te digo... consérvalo por favor"  
  
Él no le dio ninguna respuesta, la seguía mirando desafiante con sus ojos fríos. Ella se dio la vuelta no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Lo miró por última vez, dolida. Se secó una última lágrima, sonrió de despedida y siguió su camino. Hacia la puerta.  
  
Draco no se inmutó en hacer o decir algo a último momento... se quedó ahí, quieto, silencioso; aún con su mirada fría, que escondía un corazón hecho añicos. Apretó lo que tenía entre sus manos.  
  
'Adiós Margaret...' pensaba mientras se acercaba a la chimenea '...y no vuelvas nunca' luego tiró la cadenilla al fuego y se retiró a su cuarto. 'Tú tomaste una decisión, yo tomaré la mía'  
  
fin.  
  
+++++++ N/A: Ajá. este es el Draco que conozco. y weno Maga espero que estés contenta..  
  
En cuanto a lo de Maggie (jejeje) no, su mamá no sabía lo q lucius quería hacer con ella. Bueno, Draco está medio sufrido, pero es así como lo veo: solitario.  
  
Byes. 


End file.
